


Yard Work

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dancing, Flirting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: He didn’t expect it to become a thing.The yardwork.Or, Will and Hannibal are neighbors who flirt over raking their front yards.





	Yard Work

The first time Will Graham saw him was in the supermarket. 

He took notice to the cut of his suit, the way his hair was styled, and immediately guessed he’d only deemed to shop there by desperation. The Try and Save didn’t seem like this man’s type of grocery store. 

The second time Will saw him was as he weeded out the remainder of Mrs. Macready’s pitiful front garden the day after he'd moved in across the street. He wore something that was the exact opposite of the supermarket clothes: a fitted shirt with cuffs rolled, jeans, and dirt. 

Lots of dirt. 

Will himself was in the midst of raking up the weeds in his front yard, but he stopped to admire the determination in the man’s gaze. A second into his staring warm brown eyes met his and he looked away. 

He didn’t expect it to become a thing. 

The yardwork. 

He didn’t make it a habit of greeting new people in the neighborhood like other people did. It just wasn’t his thing, despite the numerous folks who’d done it for him. Beverly Katz, his best friend two houses over, called him antisocial which wasn’t far off. Will was content to be alone most of the time and the dogs were there if he wasn’t. 

But something about his new neighbor made Will do something he’d never done before. 

Socialize. 

Yes he still didn’t walk across the street and introduce himself but he didn’t run away the second time, the third, or even the fifth. They would share smiles over their work and even sometimes Will would do a bit of a twirl to the music on his headphones making his neighbor smile. 

It was nice. 

Really it was. 

“So are you gonna bang Hannibal soon or what?” Beverly asked him coffee one morning. 

Will choked on his and coughed. “What? Who?” 

She grinned. “Mister Wonderful across the street. Don’t tell me you don’t know his name.” 

He blushed. “Well I haven’t exactly introduced myself yet.” 

Bev leaned on one hand to stare at him. “You haven't? Everyone on the block talks about it. Your whole weird flirting thing.” 

“What?” 

She took a bite of her toast and tossed the rest down for the dogs to fight over. 

“Mrs. Komeda’s ready to start naming your kids soon. There’s bets and everything.” 

“It’s not like that,” Will mumbled, standing up to take his mug to the sink. 

“Sure it’s not,” Bev said, “I mean...oh look there he is now. Hey I think he’s coming over here.” 

He turned around so fast he almost dropped the mug. “WHAT?” 

She was still sitting at the kitchen table with a smug smile on her face. 

“I rest my case.” 

He sighed. “It’s....I mean he’s not exactly my type.” 

“What is your type? I’ve known you for three years and I’ve never seen you out on a date or even talk about anyone like that. I mean this is the first time I’ve ever seen you blush. It’s cute. You know he totally digs you too. I’ve seen him stare at your ass more times than I can count.” 

Will put a hand over his face. “It’s just...” 

“Just what?” 

“What if he’s just being friendly?” 

She laughed and Will looked up to see her still giggling. 

“I’m not joking! I mean....it’s nice. I don’t want to ruin it.” 

Bev rolled her eyes. “So you’re just gonna flirt with him till there stops being reasons to go outside? Winter is coming, Will. What are you gonna do then?” 

The idea of missing out on the shared activity made his stomach clench. 

“Shovel snow?” 

She got off the stool and put her hand on his shoulder. “Thank god you have dogs, dude. At least you have someone to eat your remains when you die.” 

Will laughed. “Bev...” 

“This is what you’re gonna do. Go out there tomorrow and dance up a fucking storm. Shake your ass, bat your eyelashes, and smile that thousand watt smile. Then you’re gonna take off the headphones, drop the rake, and fucking introduce yourself.” 

He looked down and nodded. “Ok.” 

She wrapped an arm around his neck. 

“I love you, Graham. I’m only doing this because I want you to be happy.” 

“I know, Bev. I know.” 

When she left Will walked her home with Winston and Buster in tow. She waved once more before closing her door, then he headed back. 

He let a thousand scenarios run through his mind that might happen tomorrow and only half of them were bad. 

Really what was the worst that could happen? 

Will was just about to go up his driveway when he heard someone squeal. 

“Hannibal!” 

He turned to see a woman who was at best half Hannibal’s age launch herself at him. Will’s stomach clenched as he watched their hug, a bit too long to be anything but intimate, and marched up his driveway. 

Well that settled that. 

Will didn’t bother raking up his leaves the next morning. 

They started to pile up after three days and on the fourth he woke to a pounding on his door. 

The dogs barked and Will didn’t bother to cover up when he opened the door to see Bev on his porch. 

“You owe me an explanation. Hell you owe the whole fucking block an explanation!” 

“You wanna come in?” 

She pushed him out of the way and he shut the door. 

“You told me you were gonna...” 

“He’s got someone,” Will mumbled, “I saw her that night and I just...it still stings. It’s silly but I just...I don’t know. I thought we had something.” 

Bev blinked at him. 

“God you’re so stupid.” 

Will sighed. “Bev, I saw her ok? I...” 

She grabbed his shoulders. “His sister Mischa came in to stay a few days ago. I met her when she was out running. She’s gorgeous and we’re going for coffee. You on the other hand need to get dressed because if you don’t go over to Hannibal’s house I’m gonna strangle you.” 

Will smiled. “His sister?” 

Bev turned him and started to push Will up the stairs. “Go!” 

Twenty minutes later and seven wardrobe changes Will settled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He pulled out his rake, the lawn bags, and was just about to get the can to hold it open when a voice made him freeze. 

“Would you like some help?” 

He turned and saw Hannibal standing on his lawn. 

“I...sure. You can hold the bag. Here,” Will whispered. 

He held it out and when their fingers brushed Hannibal grabbed his hand. 

“I’ve waited nearly a month for you to introduce yourself, which is odd for me. I am not usually nervous for an introduction but when we started to share our moments I confess....I was reluctant to spoil things.” 

“Me too.” 

“I have seen you dance to what I’m assuming is truly appalling music numerous times over the past four weeks. But I have wanted nothing more than to ask you something.” 

Will swallowed past the lump in his throat. “What?” 

Hannibal kissed Will’s fingers and looked up through his lashes. 

“May I have this dance, Will?” 

Will laughed. “You know my name.” 

“Several of our neighbors made sure I knew it.” 

“I’m glad.” 

Hannibal entwined their fingers together. “You haven’t yet answered my question.” 

Will blinked. “Oh! Yes! I’ll dance with you!” 

He dropped the rake in his hand when Hannibal pulled him in close. 

“This time I will not wait for you to take lead.” 

Will licked his lips. “I think...I...I’d like to have you lead.” 

Hannibal smiled. “What will we be dancing to?” 

“Whatever we like.” 

“That sounds perfect.”


End file.
